


【抹布/桑克瑞德】白夜

by CatherineWu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWu/pseuds/CatherineWu
Summary: 搞1.0桑，搞到最后神智不清
Kudos: 10





	【抹布/桑克瑞德】白夜

当十八岁的桑克瑞德回到利姆萨罗敏萨时，这座城市已经再无海盗与窃贼的容身之地。萨雷安的年轻贤人奔走于海港的桅杆之下，披着月色快步前行。他的鞋跟敲着上层甲板的白色石阶，叩醒高崖底下低吼的夜潮，午夜的船只停在码头，煤油灯摇摇晃晃，破烂的帐篷下传来了工人们的争吵。

腰带边的口袋是弱点，很适合下手。桑克瑞德扫视了那些工人一眼，便轻巧地吹了声口哨，拐进反向的昏暗小巷。

他的手脚还记得少年时的犯罪伎俩。十几年如一日的城邦生活在桑克瑞德身上烙印下雪白的痕迹，它和项圈一同勒在他的脖子上，潜藏在喉结下的阴影里。利姆萨罗敏萨象征自由、金钱和未知的死亡，幼年的他耳濡目染，纵使被路易索瓦大师带走，接受萨雷安的洗礼，他的瞳色也并非明净。

桑克瑞德摸了摸脖子上鲜红鲜红的刺青，继续赶路。

晚风吹进弯曲的市民小巷。墙上生铁锈的灯火晃动了一下，吐出铜币色的火舌。桑克瑞德的目光在沿街的门牌上搜寻着拜访者的名字。为设立未来的大国防联军，海都方面也在争取中枢人士的资金支持，他此次经过，也是想顺便过来询问情况。走下左侧的台阶，再拐入右边的小巷，便是交涉对象的门口。借着灯光，他走到门前。仔细辨认门牌名字。

——凭什么要惩罚我，我又没有贪你的钱。

幼小而熟悉的哀声在桑克瑞德的耳边响起。他啧地摇了摇头，将记忆中模糊的场面甩出脑海。他皱着眉伸出手，指尖却在门铃前停滞不动。他认得这里，但并不是面前的这一户，就在小巷另一侧，还有一户人家，墙上挂着被海风腐蚀的远东铃铛。那是某个男人托小桑克瑞德买的，小麦酒港永恒号的货，三万五千四百二十金币，砍了大半天价才成交。

——不想被打就老实点，说你会听我的话。

约定的时间已经到来，但面前的厚重木门却始终没有打开。桑克瑞德焦急地站在门口，双耳边的小撮头发在风中晃动。身后传来嘎吱一响，他身体一僵，贤人的义务又叫他不得不迅速冷静下来。只是刺耳的嘎吱声愈发清晰，它从他的左耳刮向右耳，最终凝固在九十度的位置。他的手握住了剑柄，缓缓拔出一截刀刃，于是腰间传出微弱的金属摩擦声。

这就对了，坏孩子。身后传来沙哑的低语。

桑克瑞德顿时感到恶寒。他的拇指抵在剑的末端，转过身来，看向站在另一侧的商人——住在拜访者对门的男人。

我不是来找你的。桑克瑞德也压低了声音。

七八年前，当白发小毛孩还在沿街讨生活时，便是这位先生雇佣他，叫年幼的孩子做些肮脏的差事。虽然说许久不见，商人自然比那时衰老许多，但站在桑克瑞德面前，他拖着皱纹的眼角却格外精神，不像问候贤人，倒更像随时给自养的喽啰发放工作的雇主。男人笑着，俯视年轻的双剑师。

你要找的人并不在这里。商人提醒道。今天是每周的交易日，大老板可要去盯着市场——他顿了顿，走向了桑克瑞德。我还记得你，白发的桑克瑞德，自以为是又固执到死的小屁孩。现在出息了？还是说用偷用骗，博取人家的欢心？

我没空和您嚼舌根，先生。桑克瑞德的喉咙里挤出愠怒的谦让语。我是过来处理一些事情的。可是商人听了，却是发出更加轻蔑的笑声，他的声音在桑克瑞德的耳膜上用力地刮擦，直叫青年背脊发凉。在只有两人的小巷中，佝偻着背的商人一步步走向了桑克瑞德，他凑到青年脸旁，耳语道：

算了吧，你还是适合做些坏人习惯做的事。

———————————————

再次睁开双眼时，目光并没有落在门板上。

察觉到异样的桑克瑞德撑开眼皮，这才发现自己躺在漆黑的屋内。他抽动鼻尖，闻到了不令人怀念的发霉木头、劣质焦油烟和稀释工业酒精的味道。这里伸手不见五指。他的双手被铁链拴在床架上，头脑时而刺痛，太阳穴又热又胀。

嚓。床边亮起一颗火柴星子，在漆黑的房间里闪烁。醒了？大家伙都在这里。一根瘦弱烟斗凑向火光。桑克瑞德是吧？你以前揍掉了我俩门牙，没想到小不点都长这么大了。

桑克瑞德刚想开口，身旁就传来了嘲笑声。

就算长这么——借下火，就算长这么大，不也还是会被老大涂了催眠药的针刺到，拴在这里，可见被路什么索老头带走，能有什么长进？萨雷安的狗屁玩意儿一个都不能信。

耳边又是一阵哈哈大笑。

话也不能这么说，老兄。商人的声音在桑克瑞德头上盘旋。他是有长进的，起码脸和身子骨都长开了，所以我才带他回来，让大家伙看看这臭小子现在的脸，可比小姑娘——

喂喂，我可不记得你们以前有这种怪嗜好。

桑克瑞德扯起嘴角打断他们的话。房内沉默了几秒。而后，头顶的吊灯亮起，昏暗的黄光闪得人恍惚，借着光，桑克瑞德看清了床榻边的人：三个失业的老海盗和一个商人。

背着灯光，大人们的脸色显得更加难看了。抽烟的海盗把烟斗敲在桑克瑞德的头上，掉下来的烟灰呛得他的睫毛发抖。臭小子，是不是泡了太多姑娘，飘得都忘了自己几只眼睛几张嘴了？海盗掰开他的眼皮，烟灰刺得他嘶地倒吸气。

让你见识下。海盗咧开嘴，抓住他的头发。

一瞬间，桑克瑞德的头便被咚地摁在床板上。他靠着干硬的枕头，被海盗压在身下，突如其来的撞击使他脑勺疼痛欲裂。和着浓烈的酒雾和粗气，海盗揪住桑克瑞德上衣交叉的缝线，将单薄的盗贼衣服从中间撕开，狠狠地掐了他的胸脯，另一只手则沿股沟粗暴地扯下裤子，长茧掉皮的手在他的腰间乱摸，又包住了他温凉的臀部，猥琐地揉搓了几下。

你干什……桑克瑞德愤怒地顶起膝盖，将海盗撞歪了身子，铁链扯得嘎吱作响。其他两个海盗解开了长腰带之后，也爬上床，伸手掐住桑克瑞德的脖子，顺势咬住他因窒息而吐出的舌尖。氧气的缺失将血气直逼上桑克瑞德的额头，哈呃……咕……青年仰起脖颈，发出湿濡的，比平时纤细的吸气声。灯泡的影子扭曲成彩色玻璃珠，在他的虹膜上跳动。

就在桑克瑞德干咳时，他的身下突然被男人勃起的性器抵住了。海盗的手指掰开他夹紧的大腿根，龟头卡在他夹紧的臀缝间磨动，顺势擦过青年肿起的阴囊。在柱身的反复磨蹭下，很快，桑克瑞德被撑开的两股也变得滑腻起来。劝你安静点。不远处的商人朝他说道，要是被人发现你在这房间里衣冠不整，玩忽职守，行床笫之欢，那也是你个人问题。

话音未落，没有任何试探，海盗的阴茎就插入了桑克瑞德干涩的穴口。不合适的异物塞进下体，将脆弱的内壁撑到紧绷欲裂，似有刀尖乱割。桑克瑞德咬牙闷哼一声，几乎昏死过去。身上的海盗用膨胀的性器捅刺桑克瑞德，另外两个则把发硬的阴茎抽打在白发人男干净的侧脸上，用鼻尖刺激柱身，又用龟头去顶蹭他的嘴角，将垂下的发丝撩到一边。

他知道海盗向来嗜好纵欲，只是未曾料到他们今晚痛饮的酒有如此浓烈。在零碎的记忆里，孩子时的他总能感受到粘稠的目光，海盗们的眼神黏连在他的脸和腰上，说话时盯着他敞开的衣领，扯出墙体般洁白的蜘蛛丝。即使那时不知道他们在注视些什么，白发小男孩也会产生发自内心的异样感，更不用说此刻他双手被绑，收去武器。他啐了口唾沫。

吃下去。海盗扇了他一巴掌，又揪起了他的发根，白色的发丝垂在粗糙的指缝间。他们的命令没有商讨余地，充满旧时代的色彩。桑克瑞德抬起眼，反抗的眼神代表他最后的尊严，然而就在下一个瞬间，青金色的眼瞳瞬间收缩，凝成战栗的圆点。一根阴茎塞住了桑克瑞德的口腔，咸腥的体液浸润牙齿，挤压出舌底腺体的涎液，从他的嘴角冒出破碎的气泡。舔。他的头发被揪得生疼。快舔，天生的婊子。海盗的性器顶着年轻人的嘴，半软的柱身也开始变得又硬又热。

如果嘴上再不做些什么，就会无法呼吸。桑克瑞德暗自思索，耳廓因为缺氧而通红。他很想一口咬断海盗兴奋的男根，但若是做了，下一个断掉的便可能是他的喉咙。海盗拔出半截湿漉漉的阴茎，给桑克瑞德留下口交的余地。青年在内心啧了一声，舔上海盗的龟头。他含住了性器，舌尖草草地拨弄了冠状沟，又沿着青筋扫了扫，便冷漠地盯着对方。

还是不听话……耳边传来不快的自言自语。身上的海盗把烟斗摔在地上，粉碎的爆响惊醒了其他人，犹如行动的号角。桑克瑞德感觉身下的阴茎抽了出来，穴口被吐进湿凉的唾沫，又有龟头卡进来。他看不见肏他的人，因为口交的海盗正骑在他胸口，小拇指勾着那条白色项圈。真漂亮。胸口的海盗说着，食指沿着敏感的刺青划向锁骨，手背轻轻碰撞渗出汗珠的下巴。这种掺杂着侮辱的刺激使桑克瑞德头晕目眩。别碰……他含着男人变硬的性器，口齿不清地恨恨道。

那这次就给我认真起来。海贼揉着他的头发，弹了一下他的项圈。桑克瑞德呜咽着张口，吞下那根发红的分身。插着的阴茎就是此时滑动起来的，它斜斜地埋进贤人结实的臀瓣间，将他的腰背顶起一个色情的弧度。在半痛半痒的抽插中，桑克瑞德的舌头也跟着上撩，紧贴着肉柱，从头部长吸了一段。海盗吐出畅快的呼气声，他提起臀部，慢慢抽动。

施暴者欣赏着交欢的光景。白发人男以近乎仇视的眼神仰视着他，发烫的呼吸喷在柱身上，脸颊左侧被撑出凸起的龟头形状。桑克瑞德吐出海盗的性器，在它乱颤时又准确地含住顶部，像捕食罗敏萨鳀鱼的，甲板上蛰伏的海鸥。舌尖再次舔过冠状沟，只是这次竟带着挑衅，毫无廉耻，又如调戏般贴着肉皮吸溜上去，抵住顶端铃口。海盗下腹一紧，热流集在前端，快要有失禁般的快意，而桑克瑞德还是忍着火气嚼着他的龟头，双唇包紧翘起的前端，舌头哧溜地打圈。

海盗长叹一声，他按住桑克瑞德的后脑勺，将躁动的下体插进口腔深处。卡在青年臀部的性器也同时顶进内部，将张开的，脚踝挂着衣物的细腿撑到最大，让人联想到即将起航的船杆。在膨胀的压力下，桑克瑞德的喉头移动着，颈窝里也传来咕啾的声音，他屏着呼吸，将海盗的阴茎真空向上推，目光也随之抬起——那双年轻眼睛更加羞耻而恼怒了。

桑克瑞德的神情与口活的反差实在太过强烈，但那只会使人产生更强烈的摧残心，以及某种征服之后的快感。海盗在这种恶意的想象中高潮了，桑克瑞德的口中发出噗呲的湿润射精声，泄欲的液体和性器在他口中咂咂作响。很快，龟头上翘着弹出贤人的嘴唇，颤抖的柱身抵着他的鼻尖，没射完的浊液溅了一脸，沿着发肿的嘴角两侧粘糊地下坠，打湿了他的项圈。灯火在他的眼珠子里剧烈地波动，海盗用手抹去桑克瑞德眼角旁的精液，指尖还沾上了温热的透明水痕。

不知是谁意犹未尽，从床边抓了一个药瓶，倒一片白色药片，掰开那张刚被口爆的，薄薄的双唇。坏孩子，白色很适合你，他们说，吞下去，融进这片夜色里，这里才是你的故乡。一根手指按住桑克瑞德的舌头，把药片捏碎了直接塞进去，便迅速捂住他的嘴，让甘甜的味道消失在舌苔之上。

暖和的涌流从骨髓浮到皮肤表面，连带血液也一同燥热起来。恍惚间，桑克瑞德的腰被海盗的手死死掐住，赤裸的臀瓣贴在床板上，随着性器拍打的啪啪声前后晃动。还是紧得很。肏着他的海盗用唾液抹着下腹，又伸手抓住了桑克瑞德的分身。他一边用宽厚手掌撸动贤人的阳具，一边用阴茎磨动肠壁，桑克瑞德痛得快绞成一团，漂浮的幻觉中，他的发丝被汗水打得湿透，服帖地贴在绯红的耳根旁。好渴……他喉咙干涸地嗫嚅着，两腿发软，脚趾紧绷着在空中乱晃。

海盗没有回答他，而是弯下腰，架起了他的腿。桑克瑞德撑着酸痛的腰，艰苦地吞没对方的阴茎，然而很快，穴口在药物的催化下变得温顺，方才的撕裂痛楚也逐渐消融，转化为更肥厚的触感，他清楚这种变化，但正因如此，一种舒畅得惶然的怪异感受也油然而生。好多了。一顿肏动后，海盗拍了拍他的屁股，手指在穴口上打圈。说话，说你想要。

桑克瑞德的耳膜嗡嗡作响，不知身上的海盗到底想要做什么，便只是咬着嘴唇不说话。于是海盗抬起身，臀部伏在他的大腿之间快速抽动，肏到他难以克制地张开嘴，发出语义不明的喘息。青年叫床时声音细得发软，还带着断续的吸气，脸颊上的神色也开始错乱，变成疲惫、嫌恶和泫然欲泣的神情。说要不要。海盗抚摸着他的脸，巨大的柱身顶上他的小腹。桑克瑞德的手指攥紧了床单，大腿下的白布漫开灰色的水渍。他胸口上下起伏着，目光涣散地仰视着天花板。

要……当那根阳具抽出了穴口，搭在桑克瑞德的腹部上时，他忍着恶心说了出来。他听见海盗们放荡的笑声，紧接着床榻更剧烈地摇动起来，于是他也身不由己地漂浮在床单上，在布料褶皱的海浪间断续呻吟。想要。他的双腿忍不住弯起，缠在男人的腰上，身不由己的饥渴感鞭笞着被药物控制的身体。想要……他的嘴角流下涎液，双眼失神。我……

阴茎又塞进了他的臀缝里。海盗半跪在床上，把桑克瑞德湿滑的腰高高抱起，边喘着粗气，边对流水的穴口活塞运动。口交的海盗站起身来，好让桑克瑞德看到自己被男人肏的淫荡景象。两根阴茎挤在他的脸颊边晃动，海贼对着身下屈辱的贤人手淫，精液突突地落进桑克瑞德的嘴里。他将浊液全数咽下，干呕般伸出舌头，眼睛上翻，青金石落入乳白的阴翳中，欢欣地沉入夜色之中。他的喘息在男人们粗重的呼吸中格外清晰，愈发高昂，又突然在床震声中戛然而止。

他被干射了，射在自己身上，多半因为翘起的分身被海盗们凝视着，不知不觉就挺立起来。海盗低吼着抽离桑克瑞德的身体，烛油般的体液便从松懈的穴口汩汩流出，他腿一软，无力地撑在床上，裸露的大腿还半张着，在灯下反射性地轻微颤抖。正当他以为要结束时，商人却走上来，他脱下裤子，两腿间湿成一片。他爬上床，抹开贤人小腹的精液。

白色很适合你。他对过去的白发小男孩说着，像在讲关于魔王和父子的睡前故事。毫不起眼的好东西总是藏在角落里，海都的人都看不见你，而我当时心地好，好歹会给你口饭吃……你该感谢我才是……男人将他翻过身，缓缓地压在他的身上。你这个白色的恶人、情种、无忧无虑的小淫魔。

但是你，桑克瑞德的反驳没说到一半，商人便扯住他的项圈，将剩下的咒骂扼杀在喉咙里。更硬挺的阴茎钻进他的下身，在腺体旁突突跳动，仿佛在肉体里植入了一颗散发热气的，漆黑的心脏。潮热粘腻的挤压感贯穿了他，自一开始便是猛烈的攻势，没有给他喘息的余地。他的脑袋里变得空白，回荡着自己的粗气和悲鸣，心脏疼痛得几乎要裂开来。

没有尽兴的海盗扯着铁链，拉起桑克瑞德的手腕——白净的皮肤上已经留下了一圈暗红的烙印。现在有两条男根塞进了他的嘴里。桑克瑞德的手肘撑着床垫，撅着臀瓣，吸吮着海盗的阴茎，他在再次兴奋起来的阴茎之间来回舔弄，在铃口上轻轻吹气，但很快，他便被商人毫无节制的抽插弄得失了节奏，只能随着身后的撞击向前吞咽，把两条阴茎半卡在口腔里，又倒吸回去，小口地嘬起碰撞的龟头。他的啜泣逐渐支离破碎，只剩商人和海盗射精的水濡声在体内回荡。

我。桑克瑞德衔着男根，恍惚地喃喃自语。可是我，想要……不是，想要……他轻声说话时，从旁人听来却像在撒娇，或是请求些额外的奖励。也或者是旁人希望那是针对自己的求饶。尽管知道清醒时的桑克瑞德不会有这种煽情的姿态，听到这句叫人溶化的嗫嚅时，商人的性器还是难以克制地，可耻地硬到了极点。他按着年轻人柔软的腰肢中出了。

坏孩子。胀痛的太阳穴传来商人的安抚。乖孩子。他被海盗撑住手臂，坐在床上，只是手上没有铁钉，掌心也不会流血，只有腿根之间渗出红白混杂的清液。他感觉自己的臀部被安放在男人的下身，坐在不带刺的刑具上，被按着上下套弄。心脏被胃袋消化，发出震耳欲聋的蠕动声。他骑着商人的分身，汁水在相衔的地方挤着溅出来。桑克瑞德感觉自己快要死了，死在破败的床上，肌骨融化到砖缝，变成白染料流进海都沟渠。只有交媾能让他时而察觉到自己还活着。

商人双手掐着他的屁股，嘴巴模糊地开合着，像是叫他自己坐着动。桑克瑞德汗如雨下，铁链还拴着他，双手只能撑在男人的大腿上，像妓女般吞吐挺起的性器。夜晚的海都潮湿阴冷，桑克瑞德呼出的气都化成咸腥的雾，萦绕在昏暗的吊灯下，光滑的胸口和凸起的乳首在在光下晃动。他用舌头舔掉嘴边的精液，用双腿夹着肉棒，低头看向身下的人。

于是男人重新审视这张阔别已久的的，天生的坏人的脸颊。白发半遮住他的眼珠，将眉梢挡在阴影中，只留给他分不清是否在笑的唇齿，纵使被催情，那张嘴也不会露出彻底放松的浪笑。青年的臀部拍打在他身上，发出鞭笞般清脆的声响。他是一团白色的火，从胸口、腹部到小腿，再从骨头到发梢，白得叫人胆战心惊。正当商人看得出神时，桑克瑞德咬着牙坐下，喉咙里发出干得沙哑的急促喘息。贤人吞下一整根的性器，用褶皱和血肉将它推进狭窄而隐秘的门道。

恶魔……在背光下，桑克瑞德的阴影投在男人身上。这两个字出自被侵入者之口，在此刻却显露出一丝杀意。但是孩子，你终究不会取我性命，男人笑道。从小就显露出试图勾人的样子，却又会对有的没的爱意心软。你就是这样软弱的人，桑克瑞德。商人呢喃着仰视着贤人，手指沿着年轻的背脊凹陷一路下滑，最后插进股沟。你会害死人的。他说。

像被刺中痛点，桑克瑞德一边扭动着，一边上起不接下气地咒骂，掺杂许久不用的俗语和诅咒，边骂边想，一字一句地从嘴里流出来，性器每插一次就骂一句，还紧跟边颤边哭的叫床声。你也不是唯一的雇主，他说，别把自己……太当回事……还有……药效突然又涌上小腹，于是话语又被拉高的呻吟打断了。再叫大声点。一个海盗掰开他的嘴，用手指搅拌他不停滴下涎液的舌根。另一个捏住那对硬成圆粒的乳首，凑上去很大声地吸了一口，在胸上留下鲜明的吻痕。

桑克瑞德夹紧了臀部，仰起脖颈。突然直起腰背，像被抓住尾羽的，慌乱的鸟雀。商人把他从飘渺的云端拽下，弓着腰背肏他。惊叫很快变成潮热的娇喘，桑克瑞德低垂着睫毛，被液体打湿的腿肉左右颤栗着，贴着小腹的分身已经爽射了。他骑在男人身上连续干叫几声，满脸都是泪水口水。

当男人再次顶上来时，桑克瑞德再次抽搐着高潮了。纵使是药物，也已经支撑不住他的身体。在浑浊的房间里，他深深地吸了口气，缓缓张开手指，感觉浑身上下都在发烧。

房间里逐渐安静下来。男人的性器还在桑克瑞德体内膨胀，磨蹭了几下后，中出的液体被仍在收缩的肉壁排出了体外，暖融融地黏在筋骨之间。男根又在他身体里塞了好一会儿，商人闷哼着又多射了一点，这才滑出了他的肠道，清脆地啪地一声打在阴囊上，任凭精液和清尿液在床单上乱溅。

桑克瑞德倒在床上，下体麻痹得毫无知觉，四肢都在刺痛。他咳嗽着，在绚烂如闪蝶的濒死幻觉中昏迷过去。海盗们下床喝了点酒，添上新柴火，目光却还在贤人身上乱转。

不如趁着天亮之前再折腾这小子一下。最先让桑克瑞德口交的海盗捡起烟斗。总觉得这次放他回去，以后可就干不到了。他说着，敲掉冷却的烟丝。但就算再怎么摆弄，他也只会睡到像具活尸体。另一个海盗低声提出质疑，而商人只是坐回椅子上，想了想，又慢吞吞开口说：他醒不来反而省事，你们仨还想干什么，只要赶在天亮之前赶紧做完就好。

海盗们听了，望了望木窗外的景象，拉诺西亚的夜空灰蓝交杂，还是凌晨时分的寂静模样。思索片刻，他们走回床边，把桑克瑞德手上的链子解开，几双手又摸上他的身体。

桑克瑞德虚弱得只剩下一丝呼吸。他被浸湿的头发散落在枕头上，侧脸靠在劣质棉花上，露出毫无防备的颈窝。海贼们掏出性器，试着在他脸上弹了几下，也只换来轻浅的呼吸声。于是他们更加猖狂地掰开桑克瑞德的双腿，发泄般捅了进去。房间里再次响起床榻的摇晃声、男人的笑声和吊灯的摩擦声。他们轻掐着那个项圈，指头在花纹上来回摩挲。

送进肠道的性器依然没有将贤人唤醒。他在翻滚的浪潮中沉睡着，手指蜷曲，脸上的潮红将退未退。众人欣赏着这样宁静的画面，轮番伏在他身上喘起气来。燃烧的炉火将男人们的身影拖得又细又长，一直延伸到天花板，犹如挣脱不掉的噩梦，而桑克瑞德却在其中酣睡着，这种背德的快感叫海盗们喘得更厉害了。他们捧着他的胸部，在他耳边说着下流得叫人脸红的脏话，床脚都发出可怕的，像随时要断裂的惨叫。然而桑克瑞德却像丢了灵魂似的，紧紧地闭着双眼。

倘若不是肉体还温热，男人们可能真的相信桑克瑞德已经死了。原本他们还期待着一些高烧胡话、梦中高潮或者突然惊醒，然而桑克瑞德实在不抗药物，断片般陷入床榻，做着没有色彩的梦。对着昏睡的贤人骂骂咧咧之后，他们突然一阵无聊，便肏得没那么激烈了。木窗外的天空又明亮了几分。最后那个抽插的把下身捅进肠道里，嗅起了他的颈窝。

要是真有第七灵灾，这家伙恐怕是撑不过去。海盗深吸一口气，也感到些许困倦。还不如提前给他脖子一抹，这样也不会把今天的事说出去，省得我们以后被他记着这个仇。

杀了他更麻烦。坐在一旁的商人把手放进口袋里。你以为我起初说的那些是认真的？也不知道他脖子上这刺青是个什么名堂，万一又是个盗贼行会，人在我们这死掉了，那可不得惹人注意。他顿了顿，燃烧的柴火在炉子里噼啪作响。

就在这时，桑克瑞德的手突然动了一下。房间里的人声戛然而止，男人们沉默地盯着他抖动的嘴唇，以为他要彻底醒了，但他只是念叨着听不懂的词。敏菲莉亚……他说道。

这个普通的高地女性名字并没有唤起海盗和商人的同情心。他们只是见桑克瑞德恢复了些意识，想着差不多也是时候了，便拔出年轻人的身体，用残破的衣料将他裹起来，然后关灯出门，把他背到离门口很远的一条死路里（很久以前的小孩也在那露宿），便逃回了利姆萨罗敏萨的清晨小巷。

———————————————

等桑克瑞德醒来的时候，已经是正午时分了。

想要站起来时，四肢却开始酸痛得散架，像被放在压板上榨了百八十遍，浑身脱力。他挣扎了几下，最终还是苦笑着放弃了。拉诺西亚明媚的日光照进这个阴冷的角落，它倾洒在桑克瑞德的发梢上，折射出微弱的，近乎透明的虹色。

就这样回去也不太好，向救世诗盟解释倒是一回事，要是被敏菲莉亚问起来就麻烦了……而且也不好说明。他又想了想怎样才能顺利找上拜访者，在脑内重新做了下计划，这才重新放空大脑，在这个熟悉的破败角落里晒太阳。日光一点点滴在桑克瑞德的肩头。当太阳向西折去，来自宇宙的白色阴影便成片地倾洒在他的身上，洗刷掉昨夜凌乱的痕迹。

远处传来船只进港的铜铃声。桑克瑞德眯起了眼睛。

此时，距离他理解关于白色的研究还有十九年，因此这并不是需要优先考虑的事情。只是当桑克瑞德的目光落在这座洁白的都市中时，有那么一瞬间，他感觉这座傍海而生的都市格外险恶。说不定不是我的过错。他试图安慰自己，但越是想起此事，便越对自己的讨巧与无能感到格外沮丧。还是尽快离开这里，回乌尔达哈为好。他望着天空喃喃自语。

过了许久，白发贤者倚靠着墙壁，一点点挪向没有阴影的，被阳光照得通明的地方。等到周身完全沐浴在光线之中时，他才松了口气，歇到感觉可以行走时，桑克瑞德站起身来，把手插进口袋。他想，得先去市场再配一对双剑才行。

他吹了声口哨，再次消失在海都的白日之中。


End file.
